1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to catalyst compositions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods of preparing polymerization catalyst compositions.
2. Background
Polymerization catalysts are known in the art, however methods of producing these catalysts may suffer from a variety of drawbacks. Enhancements in preparation methods for polymerization catalysts can reduce the costs associated with catalyst production and improve process economics. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop new methods of preparing polymerization catalysts.